Ushanka
"Mr. Platibum..." Ushanka is a member of the Lounge who offers great nuggets of wisdom to those he deems worthy. He is the 26th member of the Lounge. Ushanka is also the founder of the PlatinumBass' Lounge of Lunatics Wiki. Ushanka tended to act in an unserious manner, often using ironic nicknames. Other members of the Lounge did not show any distaste for this, and Ushanka has always maintained somewhat good relations with all of the active members of the server. On September 10th 2019, Ushanka thought it was a time for a change. Oh dear! From that day onwards, he started speaking less and less like the shitpost he had been for years, and started properly punctuating his messages. Cool, ain't it? On November 22nd, he also replaced his old channel in the Lounge, #ushanka-nation, with another one called #ushanka-nation-2-electric-boogaloo, backing up its important content in a private server, and to some extent in another #ushanka-nation in a server called Samsara. Said #ushanka-nation predates the Lounge's by almost a month, and some content posted in the Lounge, mainly the content alluding to the Great Server War, was also posted in Samsara's #ushanka-nation almost simultaneously. All this because he wanted to leave 2018 Ushanka in, well, the past. Biography Ushanka (age and name undisclosed) is a member of the Lounge who many look up to as a great bearer of knowledge. Such tidbits of wisdom included "hege bruger", "PA PA POW", "ramch sauce", etc. Ushanka and Platinum are both members of a Discord server known as Regs But Not Regs. This server used to be for Steam forum regulars (people who frequently visited Steam discussions/forums, mainly TF2 and Off-Topic at the time) only, but a majority of its members have long stopped "regging" the forums, so now it's more or less a closed-off friends group. Pretty alright place. Ushanka joined on October 23rd 2016, and PlatinumBass joined on August 27th 2017. It is unknown when they established their friendship, but it happened at some point. Yes. On March 28th 2018, Platinum direct-messaged Ushanka, asking him if he wanted to join the Lounge, referring to it as a personal Discord server with a lively community. Ushanka joined, and now we're here. Some of the Lounge's members at the time resulted familiar to Ushanka, mainly because among them were "regulars" in the Team Fortress 2 forums contemporaneous with him. And uh, yeah, what else is there to say? Now he's a "moderator" in the Lounge. Coolio! Likes and dislikes, I guess. Is it cool to do this? Maybe. Maybe not. Likes *Balaclavas *Mystery Skulls *1980's pop / pop rock *Frogs, frogs, and frogs. *The color purple! And lime green! Not a Scunt in TF2, though...AND ORANGE! *Shem *Blender *Halo *Most Call of Duty games up to Black Ops II *Uprisings and coups...Unless they're socialist. Yeah. *1970 Chevrolet Camaro. Why? It looks nice. *"Playing" Engineer Dislikes *Socialism *The color red *''Raisins...'' *Most Call of Duty games after Black Ops II *Uhh...I don't know. More stuff I can't remember at the moment. Trivial Trivia *Ushanka considers himself some kind of elder god ironically, due to the fact he has had white hairs since a young age, and the many times he was close to dying, and yet didn't die, have made him a "god". *He is, jokingly, the "father" of Michi, Goosander, Owen and Snake, often referring to Michi as "daught". *Many people agree Ushanka has a "chaotic good" alignment. *Apparently he fell in love with Lewis from Mystery Skulls Animated. Darn. Category:Members